


失眠夜

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 失眠最好有只尤達。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 4





	失眠夜

"一隻羊，兩隻羊，三隻羊......" 

為了監察某三歲林女士有沒有熬夜追看電視劇至深夜，周子瑜頂著濃濃睡意硬是爬出忙內房。正要為客廳空盪盪只有風聲在空氣中流動而安心時，不曾想詭異的數羊聲自大房間似有若無的傳出。

可還是她聽出來了，那是湊崎紗夏。

作為湊崎的戀人，周子瑜鬼使神差的走到房門前。可當她正想推門的時候，一直被睡意緊緊纏繞著的腦袋卻不合時宜的告訴她——你還在跟柴柴冷戰耶！

無他，自從她跟Elkie和韓東一起替劉些寧慶生後，湊崎紗夏仿佛是掉進醋缸裏一樣似的，竟然吃起乾醋來！對此，周子瑜自是感覺不可理喻——平常湊崎不是撩自家毒豆腐伙食團長，就是跟momo去吃麻辣燙、更別提營業時更是撩once無數！

——算著要吃醋的該是自己才對吧？真是無理取鬧。

想到此處的周子瑜在湊崎紗夏再一次吃醋時按捺不住心內的委屈，忍不住說了句瓊瑤式的的話:"你別這麼無理取鬧行不行？"卻意外忘了切換國語頻道，結果被某柴賞了一個爪子外加句:"你去跟Elkie一起睡吧！"便被趕出大房間。

"一百隻羊，一百零一隻壞尤達，一百零二隻壞子子..."可聽著湊崎紗夏越數越奇怪，周子瑜終歸是捨不得自家柴柴飽受失眠之苦，卻是悄聲攝腳的進了大房間並鑽進湊崎紗夏的被窩裏。

"是..." 

"是我。"湊崎紗夏尚未來得及問完，周子瑜便立刻道 :"姐姐是失眠了？" 

"用不著你管"湊崎別過頭不看周子瑜，陰陽怪氣的道:"不去找你的Elkie，跑來找無理取鬧的Sana做甚麼？" 

"因為你失眠啊...Sana姐姐..."周子瑜悄聲在湊崎耳畔道:"數了一百零二隻壞尤達、壞子子還是睡不著。你閉眼睛，讓我講故事給你聽。" 

若是此刻有光的話，一定看得見釣系女愛豆凑崎女士滿臉通紅的可愛模樣。撩人無數的湊崎紗夏此時難為情的道:"才不要，我又不是小朋友。" 

"快閉眼睛，從前從前某個宿舍有個愛吃醋的柴柴跟小木頭..."周子瑜邊說邊輕撫湊崎紗夏的背脊，沒過多久卻聽到湊崎紗夏一呼一吸的鼻鼾聲徐徐的彼起彼落。

——看來是睡著了。

周子瑜如是這麼想，輕輕吻在湊崎的額上，縱使湊崎睡著了也不自禁的悄聲道 :"Sana姐姐，我愛你。" 

終是抵不住濃濃睡意，在與戀人和解後周子瑜也隨著戀人進入夢鄉.......

是夜，一夜好眠。


End file.
